


Consequences of War

by DesertVixen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Post-World War I, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, fantastic beasts with prosaic names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Wonder Woman meets Newt Scamander





	Consequences of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Since her baptism by fire and lightning and loss, Diana had devoted her time to exploring the world, exploring the people who lived in it. They were so very different from the Amazons who had made up the entire world of her childhood, and different from each other. Every time Diana thought she had surely come to the end, she found there was more. It was a place of unspeakable beauty – a full moon on a warm desert night, the sun rising over snow-capped mountains, a secluded forest lake – and yet there was a darkness that shadowed everything. 

The taint of Ares’ whispers still clung to the world. She had naively believed that by simply killing Ares, she could save humanity, could stop the War. In her mind, it had been so clear – they would simply stop, like sleepers waking up from a horrible nightmare. 

Diana had discovered that the world was not that simple. Ares’ influence could not simply be washed clean. Even good men had heard his insidious whispers, and might think they could be useful. She was beginning to realize that protecting the humans would be easier said than done.

Some of the humans that Diana had run across, however, were very different. The memory of Steve assuring her that he was considered “above average” (and the sweet memories of him proving how true it was) never failed to make her smile, but these humans were very not average. People who weren’t there when she turned around, or people who got through locked doors in the blink of an eye.

People like the man she was following now, through this little patch of war-devastated France. He had come all this way from London, although he was clearly not French. The possibility could not be dismissed that there was something of value in the area, and so Diana had opted to trail after him. 

The village, like so many, was deserted – the buildings were still standing, at least, but there were no people to be seen. There were no animals lurking about either, but Diana thought that might be explained by the village’s proximity to the forest – either they had sought safety or had been eaten by predators. This war, the war to end all wars, had spared very few.

As a child, she had been thrilled when her mother and other Amazons had told stories about battles – exciting stories, full of heroic acts and just punishment for the villains – but now she knew that there was nothing glorious about war. Real wars left people not only dead but broken – in body or spirit, and sometimes both – and real war destroyed lives. Simple, everyday lives that were not important to anyone else, except for the person who lived them. In her travels, she had seen so many pathetic souvenirs of lives left behind – and at the same time, she had witnessed shining moments of peace and sweetness, of people doing something because it was right. Steve had done it without hesitation, but he was far from the only one.

The forest beckoned her. The man was in there somewhere, and Diana intended to get some answers. 

*** 

It was too quiet in the forest. She had never walked in a forest that seemed so still and quiet. 

The animals seemed to have vanished. The only sound was the wind rustling through the trees, the occasional crunch of a twig underfoot.

The sound of wings flapping. Diana thought perhaps she was imagining things, as she saw nothing in the sky. Until she heard it again. It was definitely wings, but somehow it did not sound like a bird. It sounded heavier, denser, and she kept a wary eye out as she made her way through the forest. When it thinned out into a large clearing around a cave, Diana decided that it would be smarter to stay concealed in the woods, and observe.

A few hours later, her patience was rewarded by the sight of the man. His coat looked slightly the worse for wear, and his rumpled blond hair seemed even more rumpled, but he was grinning. Diana was about to rise from her hiding place and try to find out what was happening when…something…came out of the cave, and took to the sky. Something quite large, with scales that gleamed like armor and heavy wings. The man watched as it flew into the clouds and disappeared.

Diana stepped out of the trees. “Who are you, and what is going on? What was that?”

The man whirled, and pointed a stick at her. Diana was amused for a second, until a stream of light shot out of the tip, and she brought her wrists up to deflect it.

They stood there for a moment, studying each other, before he lowered the stick. “Why are you here?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” she replied.

“Protecting an old friend,” he said after a long moment. 

*** 

In the hour it took for the dragon to return, Diana and Newt Scamander became fast friends. She was intrigued to learn that some of the humans could work magic – not silly tricks like the ones Sameer specialized in, but actual magic. 

“Dragons were very useful in the war effort,” Newt had explained. “But most people don’t trust them. Edith was captured in this area when she was very small. I think her mother must have nested in that cave.”

Diana was unexpectedly charmed by the idea of a dragon named Edith. “What do you plan to do with Edith?”

He sighed. “I’ve convinced her that she can’t stay here. There’s simply not enough left in the area to sustain a single dragon, much less a mother dragon. The war saw to that.”

Diana tried not to think too much about the implications of the silent forest with no animals. “Is there somewhere safe you can take her?”

He nodded. “The eggs have to hatch first. It’s much easier to transport hatchlings.”

When Edith circled overhead, then landed delicately in the middle of the clearing, Newt brought Diana forward to meet her. 

“It’s okay,” he told Edith softly, stroking the dragon’s head. “This is Diana. She is a friend.”

Tentatively, Diana put out her own hand. She had expected that the dragon would feel something like a snake, but she was much warmer, her scales rough to the touch. After a few moments of attention, the dragon walked back into the cave. 

Newt flopped down on the ground, closing his eyes for a moment. “Back to waiting on those eggs,” he said quietly.

“When did you sleep last?” 

He opened an eye and looked at her. “That’s a good question.”

“You should sleep now,” Diana said firmly. “I will keep watch over you and Edith.”

As he made himself as comfortable as possible inside the cave, Diana climbed to a ledge over the mouth of the cave. It was large enough for her to sit comfortably, and gave her a commanding view of the area.

“Thank you,” she heard him say in a sleepy voice.

“You are most welcome, Newt Scamander,” Diana replied softly, doubting that he heard her. She could hear him snoring already, mingled with the sounds of Edith breathing.

She hoped both of them slept well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed the prompt!


End file.
